Casal Impossível
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: yooo... imagine o casal mais sem noção do animê. Itachi X Tayuya...
1. Chapter 1

A vida dos dancers

Trimtrim!

Era aquele som de novo, depois de um longo fim de semana dançando, o despertador toca para Shorty, Gas-o e Tsutomu.

-Ah não! Hoje é o dia de apresentar o seu animal de estimação! Bem, por sorte tenho você Colombo...- disse Shorty

-Ic ic!- disse Colombo

-Não fica nervoso, a apresentação é rápida...

Shorty se trocou e desceu.

-Oi mano!- disse Shorty bem feliz, por sinal

-Oi ser...- disse Heat já não muito feliz...

- Que foi? Levou um fora da Frida?

-Não mas posso jurar que tinha uma coisa hoje...

-Hahahaha! Esquecido!

-Chata!

-Fogueira!

-Ééééé...Sua, sua coisa não coisada!

-Há! Não tem mas coisas para me chamar eu ganhei!

-E dês de quando era uma competição?  
-Des de que eu nasci!

-Parem de brigar!- disse a mãe deles, que chegou derepente...

-Ah, que droga eu ia jogar um bolo nele!- disse Shorty

Depois do café da manhã, todos voltaram para os quartos...

-Caramba, o Tsutomu e o Gas-o não têm bichinho...E agora? Vou ligar para eles...

-Alô, oi Gas-o, é a Shorty!

-Oi Shorty! O que você quer?

-Você achou um bichinho? Para apresentação de hoje?

-Sim! Um rato que eu achei aqui no esgoto!

Shorty quase vomitando, desligou o telefone e ligou para Tsutomu

-Alo, oi tia, posso falar com o seu filho?

-Claro, mas antes me diz com você está?

-Bem...

-Então tá, vou passar para ele

-Alo, oi Tsutomu, já sabe o que vai levar de animalzinho para a apresentação de hoje?

-De hoje? Mas não era para a semana que vem?

-Não, para hoje!

-Bem...Você é amiga da Kitty N né?

-Sou porque?

-Bem...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Chegou a noite, e pra variar ela estava sozinha. Depois do ocorrido, Itachi saiu sem nem ao menos a avisar. Decidiu explorar ao redor do local... Andou, andou, até que chegou a uma pequena fonte termal. Não resistiu a tentação, tirou a roupa e entrou na água. Era uma sensação muito boa estar em um local tão lindo... Mas algo a perturbava... As palavras dele não saiam de sua cabeça, fazendo a garota estremecer dentro da água.

_Pov's Itachi_

"_O que aquela garota tem de tão especial para me fazer pensar coisas absurdas tipo isso. Eu sempre fui cruel e frio, nunca me importei com ninguém e nada. Matei meu clã, deixando apenas meu irmão como vingador. Minha vida se resume em 'matar' para não ser morto. Eu sou um assassino sangue frio..."._

_Pov's Off_

Itachi estava confuso e pensava as coisas mais estranhas possíveis. Foi quando escutou uma melodia que o cativava.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came..._

_that voice which calls to me_

_and speaks my name..."_

Aquela canção o chamava... Levantou-se e caminhou até a suave voz que cantava.

"_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_Tthe Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there, inside my mind..."_

- Hm... Então era ela. Vou testa-la! – disse um Itachi sorrindo maliciosamente. Começou a cantar o restante da música.

"_Sing once again with me_

_our strange duet..._

_My power over you_

_grows stronger yet..."_

Ao ouvir aquela voz Aya assustou-se. Ele a estava espionado e ela nem percebera. Decidiu então sair dali... Vestiu rapidamente suas roupas quando de repente ouve uma voz atrás de si.

"_And though you turn for me_

_to glance behind,_

_the Phantom of the Opera_

_is there, inside your mind..."_

Itachi ao menos tinha consciência do que fazia, apenas trouxe Aya para mais perto de si e a beijou. Aya quase caiu pra trás... Não esperava aquela reação dele... Mas deu espaço para que o beijo se aprofundasse, até que...

_Plaft!_

OO

Kisame aparece do nada e pega os dois no maior amasso

- Kukukukuku, Gomen por interromper Itachi-San!

Itachi e Tayuya estavam roxos de tanta vergonha

Não está atrapalhando em nada, apenas estava me divertindo... Consegue me entender, Kisame? – Aya queria pular do último andar de um prédio beeem alto. Como pudera ser tão burra a tal ponto... Saiu de lá sem nem olhar para Itachi. Queria chorar, sem saber ao certo o por quê. Sentou-se na grama e ficou admirando o céu, sentiu as lágrimas rolarem. Decidiu tentar afastar as mágoas cantando.

"Sparkling angel I believed

you were my saviour in my time of need.

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

all the whispers, the warnings so clear.

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door.

There's no escape now,

no mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember

the smile when you tore me apart".

"/" Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei,

Que tu eras o meu salvador quando eu mais precisava.

Cegada pela fé, eu não consegui ouvir,

Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros.

Eu vejo os anjos...

Eu os guiarei até sua porta.

Agora não há como fugir.

Piedade nunca mais.

Sem remorso, porque eu ainda me lembro,

Do sorriso quando tu me rasgaste em pedaços "/".

"Kuso... Kisame tinha que aparecer justo naquela hora. Ela deve estar brava comigo... Ai como eu sou burro! "..."Aff, desde quando eu me importo com ela? Ela é realmente só 'umazinha'" – pensava Itachi enquanto olhava para o nada. Algo o estava atormentando desde que conhecera a garota -.

Quando voltou para o chalé encontrou Aya dormindo. Fitou-a por alguns instantes e pensou "Ela fica tão sexy quando dorme". Surpreendeu-se pensando naquilo.

Ela levantara cedo... Não queria encarar Itachi de jeito nenhum. Nem mesmo ela sabia o por que de se sentir assim com as palavras dele.

_Pov's Aya_

"_Por que eu me sinto assim? Nunca senti nada igual. Ah...Acho que está na hora de encarar os fatos... Eu amo aquele baka! Caralho " " Eu só me fodo nessa merda!"._

_Pov's Off_

O tempo foi passando e Itachi ficava cada vez mais confuso. Não encontrava mais a garota, e quando a via ela já dormia. Não pode nem pedir desculpas...

"Desde quando eu peço desculpas? Eu acho que estou ficando maluco" – pensou Itachi sorrindo – "Aquela garota mexe comigo... Acho que gosto dela. Mais se esse for o caso ela nunca saberá!" _N. A Orrrrrrrrgulhoooooooosooooooooo ¬¬._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aya queria ir embora, afinal não entendia por que estava lá ainda. Finalmente decidiu conversar com Itachi.

Itachi...

Hm?

Eu...Eu vou embora.

Tchau – respondeu secamente o garoto -.

Sobre o beijo eu queria... "Interrompida".

Esqueça isso. Como eu falei estava apenas me divertindo.

É, eu sei. Só queria dizer "eu te amo" antes de partir. Espero que você seja feliz 'Senhor'.

Pela primeira vez na vida Itachi teve vontade de chorar. Ele não tinha reação, estava chocado demais para responder alguma coisa.

Como consegue amar um monstro como eu?

É uma boa pergunta... A gente não manda no coração né?

Aya não derramou uma lágrima enquanto se despedia. Saiu do chalé e foi em direção a vila oculta do som, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Enquanto isso, Itachi pensava "Agora é o fim, eu sou realmente fraco. A única pessoa que me amou até hoje... Um dia vai me odiar".

Os anos se passaram. Aya estava muito mais forte e decidida, afinal tinha matado Orochimaru e estava livre. Foi nomeada por Konoha, capitã do Esquadrão ANBU e tinha como missão, capturar um certo assassino rank S, chamado Uchiha Itachi.

Colhera informações sobre seu paradeiro e decidiu investigar... Finalmente, faria o pagar por tudo que tinha lhe feito. Sentiu uma pontada de decepção quando viu que Itachi agora não era mais o mesmo. Ele estava vivendo em um pequeno orfanato na vila da névoa, onde se tornara médico.

Yare, Yare... Itachi-kun!

Ora, ora... A que devo a honra Aya-Chan? Pode tirar seu disfarce ANBU.

Hm... Vim capturar um certo homem, se é que me entende.

Esse homem não existe mais... Ele morreu no dia em que você o abandonou.

Aya não acreditava nas palavras que acabara de ouvir

Você acha que essa história me fará perdoa-lo?

Não... Pode me levar.

Aya prendeu Itachi com um selo e o levou a Konoha. No caminho todo, só se escutava o canto dos pássaros. Ao chegarem em Konoha... Naruto, o Hokage, decidiu que ele seria morto para pagar pelos seus crimes. Itachi não se importou.

Aya estava aflita com a decisão, algo a dizia que ela ainda o amava "E agora?".

No dia do julgamento... Aya acordou de um sonho terrível, onde ela corria por um corredor que tinha várias portas e a porta que abriu tinha Itachi morto.

"Não posso deixar".

A garota entrou na prisão sem ninguém suspeitar dela. Chegou até a cela de Itachi e o chamou.

Hey baka, pronto para fugir?

Nani?

Vamos logo, antes que eu desista dessa idéia maluca.

Andaram até chegar aquele chalé de muitos anos antes. Aya se aproximou de Itachi e o beijou... Itachi correspondeu. Foi um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Desculpe por ter estragado a sua vida Tayuya.

Desculpe-me também... Itachi-kun.

Podemos ser felizes agora?

Vou pensar no seu caso.

Heyyy... – respondeu Itachi pulando em cima de Aya e a beijando perdidamente -.

The End.

Não ficou muito bom, mas é minha primeira fic né? DD


End file.
